The Meaning Of Love
by Sekar Yamada
Summary: Sakura merasa bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang ia nilai plin-plan. Namun ternyata Sasuke itu... /AU contain /Request by Tania-chan. Sorry I'm late!/ Mind to RnR?


Siapa yang tak mengenal kata Pangeran? Mungkin para gadis—termasuk juga aku—yang mendengar kata ini pasti langsung akan membayangkan wajahnya yang tampan, kekayaan yang berlimpah, dan senyumannya yang menawan. Atau mungkin, mereka akan membayangkan pangeran yang gagah dengan kudanya seperti didongeng-dongeng.

Sasuke-_kun_ Uchiha atau para fansnya—yang mungkin aku juga termasuk—memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sasuke-_kun_, atau Sasuke-_ōji_. Siapa yang tak tertarik dengannya? Kekayaan berlimpah, wajah tampan, nilai-nilai selalu bagus, jago olahraga—terutama futsal—, dan juga dia baik—mungkin. Beruntungnya dariku, tahun ajaran di kelas 11 ini, dia sekelas denganku! Yay! Namun dari gosip yang beredar, benarkah Sasuke-_kun_ hanya tinggal sendiri?

.

.

.

The Meaning of Love

By: Sekar Yamada

Sorry if my story is same with someone fanfiction author

Request by Tania Hyomi-Haruno. Maaf kalau jelek dan maaf kalau kelamaan, soalnya saya mesti ngurusin SMA… ;w;

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Don't like? Don't read and go back button now~ :)

Sakura POV

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju sekolah dengan sedikit—mungkin—mengantuk. Yaaah, bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak bisa tidur tadi malam. Ketika aku mencoba menyalakan TV, aku melihat acara dengan Hey! Say! JUMP sebagai bintang tamunya. Entah ini buruk atau tidak, acara itu malah tak membuatku mengantuk dan aku pun—terpaksa—begadang. Namun sekitar jam setengah 4, aku tertidur. Syukurlah.

"Sakura, _ohayou_!" panggil Ino padaku. Kemudian dia mencepatkan langkahnya agar bisa mendekatiku.

"_Ohayou_, Ino," ucapku lesu.

"Kau kenap—astaga, apa yang terjadi padamu, Sakura? Apa _okaasan_mu tiba-tiba terinspirasi menjadi _okaasan_nya bawang merah dan menyiksamu?" ucap Ino—sangat kaget. Hah… Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa kau besar-besarkan sih, Ino-pig? Dan kenapa kau jadi berkata bahwa _okaasan_ku terinspirasi menjadi _okaasan_nya bawang merah?

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino. Kenapa kau berkata kalau _okaasan_ku terinspirasi menjadi _okaasan_nya bawang merah?" ucapku mendernyitkan dahi.

"Habisnya mukamu lecek sekali, Sakura!" ucap Ino. Kau kira aku baju, bisa lecek, bisa licin?

"Aku hanya kurang tidur, Ino,"

"Kenapa kau tidak izin saja?"

"Kenapa aku harus izin bila aku hanya kurang tidur?"

"Hah… Dasar," ucap Ino menghela nafas.

"_O-ha-you_, Sakura, Ino!" ucap Tenten tersenyum lebar.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"_Ohayou_, Tenten, Hinata!" jawab Ino.

"Sakura? Oooi, Sakura?" panggil Tenten.

"Sakura-_chan_? _Daijoubu_, Sakura-_chan_?" ucap Hinata yang sekarang mencoba untuk memanggilku.

"Eh? Ah, _daijoubu_, Hinata, Tenten…" ucapku sedikit.

"Hmm… Oh ya, pelajaran pertama apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Olahraga. Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kamu nanti istirahat di UKS saja, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Baiklah. Tolong izinkan aku ke Guy-_sensei_, ya…"

"Tentu!" ucap Ino.

"Ah, sebentar lagi bel! Ayo cepat!" ajak Tenten.

.

.

.

Aku mulai memasuki UKS.

"Ah, Haruno, ada apa?" ucap Shizune-_sensei_, yang menjadi perawat di UKS.

"Kepalaku sedikit pusing, _sensei_. Boleh aku istirahat? Aku takut kalau aku ikut olahraga bersama teman-temanku, aku akan tambah pusing,"

"Baiklah," ucapnya tersenyum.

Kemudian aku berjalan menuju kasur yang dekat dengan jendela. Aku memang sengaja memilih di tempat ini, agar aku bisa mendapat angin segar dari luar.

"Hah…" ucapku menghela nafas.

Sreeek—

"Permisi," ucap seseoarang yang baru datang.

"Selamat datang. Ada apa, Uchiha?" tanya Shizune-_sensei_ ramah. Tu-tunggu sebentar. U-Uchiha? Apakah dia Sasuke-_kun_ Uchiha?

"Tadi tangan kananku tak sengaja terkena batang pohon. Boleh aku minta betadine untuk mengobatinya, _sensei_? ," ucapnya santai. Astaga Tuhan… Aku ingin sekali mengobatinya!

"Ah, betadine, ya? Tunggu sebentar, ya, aku ambilkan dulu," ucap Shizune-sensei yang bergegas berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya,"

"Hmm… Aduh, dimana ya… Apa jangan-jangan habis, ya…?"

"Ada apa, _sensei_?"

"Ah, _gomennasai_, Uchiha. Sepertinya betadinenya habis. Bagaimana bila aku akan membelinya dulu di Supermarketterdekat?" tanya Shizune-_sensei_.

"Baiklah,"

Kemudian Shizune-_sensei_ segera keluar dari UKS, dan meninggalkanku berdua dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Astaga… Tuhan, apakah aku bermimpi sekarang?

Srekkk—

Gorden yang menutupi tempatku sekarang terbuka dan gorden itu terbuka oleh—Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?

"Ah, ha-halo, Uchiha-_kun_," sapaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tadi kepalaku pusing, jadi Ino menyarankanku agar aku pergi ke UKS…"

"Hn," ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju tempatnya semula.

Kemudian, keheningan melanda kami. Sepintas, ada ide cemerlang yang melesat diotakku.

"A-ano, Uchiha-_kun_!" panggilku.

"Hn?"

"Bo-bolehkah aku mengobatimu?"

"Tapi betadinenya sedang dibelikan oleh Shizune-_sensei_. Bagaimana bisa?"

"A-aku akan membersihkan lukamu dulu, lalu setelah sensei datang, kamu bisa langsung memberikan betadine,"

"Baiklah,"

Kemudian aku turun dari kasur dan mulai memakai sepatuku.

"Hmm… Kapasnya mana ya…" ucapku sambil melihat kesekelilingku. Ternyata, kapas itu ada di sebuah lemari kaca. Namun sayangnya, sepertinya aku tidak akan sampai untuk mengambilnya.

"Etto… Uchiha-_kun_…" panggilku.

"Hn?"

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kamu ambilkan kapasnya? Sepertinya aku tak akan sampai untuk mengambilnya,"

"Hn,"

Kemudian ia mulai berjalan mendekatiku dan mengambil kapas itu. Sekarang, ia tepat dibelakangku. Demi Tuhan, rasanya aku ingin waktu berhenti sekarang.

"Ini," ucapnya memberi kapas itu padaku.

"_A-arigatou_," ucapku tersipu.

"Hn,"

Kemudian Sasuke-_kun_ berjalan kembali ke tempatnya. Aku pun mengambil beberapa liter air untuk dimasukkan kedalam baskom—yang tak jauh dari keran—dan aku mengambil kursi Shizune-_sensei_ untuk aku duduk. Aku pinjam sebentar ya, Shizune-_sensei_…

"Kalau perih, tolong ditahan ya, Uchiha-_kun_," ucapku.

"Hn,"

Aku mulai membasahkan beberapa kapas dan mulai mengelap luka Sasuke-kun. Oh Tuhan… Apabila sehabis ini aku mati, aku rela…

"Hey,"

"Ah ya, Uchiha-_kun_?"

"Bisakah kau memanggilku 'Sasuke' saja?"

"E-eh? Memangnya aku boleh memanggil nama kecilmu?"

"Tentu saja.

"Lalu…"

"Hmm?" ucapku sambil mendongkakkan mukaku untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu—" lanjutnya.

"—Sakura?"

Oh Tuhaaan! Demi apa pun, aku rela mati sekarang!

"Hey,"

"Ah—eh, ya?"

"Boleh?"

"Ah, tentu saja boleh, U—eh, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hn," ucapnya dengan tersenyum. Oh Tuhan…

Sebenarnya, aku sedikit bingung. Kenapa ya, dia tiba-tiba ingin dipanggil seperti itu dan ingin memanggilku 'Sakura'?

"A-ano, Sasuke—"

Srekkk—

"Maaf menunggu, Uchiha. Eh? Haruno? Kamu sudah baikan?" tanya Shizune-_sensei_.

"Ah, tadi saya membantu U—eh, Sasuke-_kun_ untuk membersihkan lukanya. Boleh saya kembali untuk istirahat, _sensei_?"

"Tentu saja, Haruno. Nah Uchiha, tahan ya,"

"Ya,"

Kemudian aku kembali ke kasur. Entah mengapa, disaat aku tiduran dikasur, kepalaku yang tadi sudah lumayan tidak pusing, malah kembali pusing.

"Nah, selesai juga,"

"Arigatou, _sensei_,"

Kring— Kring—

"Ah, tunggu sebentar, ya," ucap Shizune-_sensei_ yang segera mengambil ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_? Ah, _hai_. Hmm. Hmm. Eh, sekarang? Baiklah,"

"Haruno, kamu masih bangun?" tanya Shizune-_sensei_.

"_Ha_-_hai_,"

"Maaf, aku tinggal dulu ya. Aku ada urusan,"

"_Ha-hai_, _sensei_,"

"Kalau begitu, kamu mau menjaganya, Uchiha?" tanya Shizune-_sensei_.

Seketika, hatiku berdetak kencang untuk menunggu jawabannya.

"Tidak, aku akan kembali mengikuti pelajaran,"

Aaah, kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_?

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya,"

Srekkk—

Kemudian Shizune-_sensei_ meninggalkan kami berdua yang masih _anteng _di tempat masing-masing.

Srekkk—

Sasuke-kun membuka gordennya kembali.

"A-ada apa, U—eh, Sasuke-_kun_? Kau membuatku terkejut,"

"Tidak ada apa-apa,"

"Bukannya kamu mau kembali ke lapangan, U—eh, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Masih belum terbiasa, ya?"

"Maaf, hehehe..."

"Hn,"

Kemudian, aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ terhanyut dalam diam. Haduh, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ingin kuperbincangkan dengan Sasuke-_kun_! Tuhan, tolonglah akuuu~

"Sakura,"

"Ah, ya?" ucapku berdiri untuk duduk.

"Tadi... kamu mau tanya apa?"

"Eh?" ucapku polos. Oh iya ya, tadi ucapanku terhenti gara-gara Shizune-_sensei_ kembali ke UKS.

"Tadi kamu mau tanya apa?"

"Tapi kamu janji kalau kamu akan menjawabnya ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Diam-diam, aku mengambil bantal yang ada di sampingku.

"Hn,"

"_A-ano_... Kenapa Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba ingin dipanggil 'Sasuke' olehku? Padahal masih banyak gadis cantik yang lebih berhak memanggil nama kecilmu..." ucapku dengan muka yang sedikit tertutup bantal.

"Eh,"

"A-ah, lupakan saja! Mungkin kamu juga sedikit pusing sepertiku ya, jadi kamu memintaku untuk memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu. Tenang saja kok, besok pagi aku akan memanggilmu seperti biasa," ucapku. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa kalau air mata mengalir dipipiku.

"Aduh, kenapa ya aku menangis... Hiks..." ucapku lagi.

Disaat aku sedang menyeka air mataku...

Cup!

Sasuke-_kun_ tiba-tiba... menciumku? Eh? Be-benarkah?

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_... Hiks..."

"Kau mau tau, Sakura?" tanya-nya. Akupun mengangguk.

"Itu karena aku—" ucapnya sambil membelai pipiku.

"—suka padamu, Sakura," lanjutnya tepat ditelingaku. Tangisku pecah.

"—pasti mimpi... Ini pasti mimpi..." ucapku tak percaya.

"Kau tidak mimpi, Sakura," ucapnya sambil menyeka air mataku.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Apakah kau suka padaku, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Oh Tuhan...

"Aku... sangat suka padamu... Sasuke-_kun_..."

Sedetik kemudian, ia memelukku erat. Akupun tak kuasa menahan tangisku didada bidangnya.

"Tolong katakan... Hiks... Kalau ini bukan mimpi, Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Tentu saja tidak, Sakura,"

Tak lama kemudian, aku merasa kalau mataku mulai menutup dan aku pun tertidur.

.

.

.

"Ngh—" ucapku mulai membuka mataku.

"Ah Haruno, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Shizune-_sensei_.

"Iya, _sensei_,"

"Lama juga ya, kamu tidur. Ini sudah jam terakhir dan ini mau bel pulang, lho,"

"Eh—APA?"

"Ada apa, Haruno?"

"A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa, _sensei_. A-ahahaha..."

Teng— Teng— Teng—

"Tuh, sudah bel pulang. Sebaiknya kamu segera pulang ya, Haruno. Kamu mau minum obat agar kamu tidak pusing lagi?"

"Ah, iya, _arigatou_, _sensei_,"

Setelah aku meminum obat, aku mulai berjalan ke kelasku.

"Ah, Haruno," panggil Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Ya, _sensei_?"

"Seharian ini kamu tidak ada di kelas. Kamu bolos?"

"Eh? Bolos? Bukan kok, _sensei_. Dari tadi pagi saya tidak enak badan, jadi saya ada di UKS..."

"Oh, begitu..."

"Maaf saya tidak mengikuti pelajaran _sensei_,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, aku menitipkan foto kopian bagianmu ke Yamanaka,"

"_Arigatou_ _gozaimashita_, _sensei_,"

"Kalau begitu, aku ke ruang kelas, ya,"

"_Hai_,"

Dan akupun melanjutkan berjalan ke kelas.

Srekk—

"Ah, Sakura!" panggil Ino.

"Sakura!" ucap Tenten dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Maaf ya, aku jadi tidak ikut pelajaran hari ini. Hehehe..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Seharusnya kalau kamu tidak enak badan dari rumah, tidak usah memaksakan buat masuk sekolah..." ucap Ino.

"Iya, iya," ucapku sambil mengangguk.

"Oh ya, Ino. Tadi kata Kakashi-_sensei_, dia memberikanku foto kopian. Mana foto kopiannya?"

"Oh, foto kopiannya? Tadi Sasuke memintanya tak lama setelah Kakashi-_sensei_ memberikan itu kepadaku. Katanya sih, mau menyocokkan,"

"E-eh?" ucapku sedikit tak percaya.

"Ino-_koi_!" panggil Sai dari salah satu pintu kelas.

"Ah, Sai-_kun_! Maaf Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, aku pulang duluan, ya? _Jaa_~"

"Iya," ucapku, Tenten, dan Hinata berbarengan.

"Oh iya, Tenten jadi mau kerumahku untuk kerja kelompok? Kebetulan pas tadi pagi aku sudah ijin kepada Neji-_niisan_, dan dia tidak keberatan..." ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah. Sakura, kami duluan, ya,"

"Ah, iya," ucapku.

"Hey, kamu sudah dengar berita tentang Sasuke-_kun_?" bisik salah satu temanku kepada sebelahnya.

"Belum. Memangnya apa?"

"Ah, kamu belum mendengarnya? Padahal ini berita yang sedang hangat di kelas 12, lho!"

"Benarkah? Lalu apa beritanya?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ mulai berpacaran!"

Eh? Apa?

"Apa? Sama siapa?"

"Katanya sih, Karin-_senpai_,"

"APA? Aaah, usai sudah untuk menjadi pacarnya…"

"Iya, aku juga,"

Akupun segera membereskan tasku—yang sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu dibereskan karena sejak pagi aku tidak mengeluarkan apa-apa—dan segera berjalan ke gerbang sekolah. Ternyata benar, tadi pagi itu hanya mimpi belaka. Aaah Tuhaaan, tolong beri aku jalan yang benar…

Lalalala—

Ah, ada _e-mail_ masuk.

.

From: Sasori-niisan

_Today, 04:56 PM_

Sakura, aku tunggu kamu didepan gerbang. Okaasan tadi menyuruh kita untuk belanja. Jangan membuatku menunggu lama-lama, ya. Kalau membuatku menungguku lama-lama, kau tak kuizinkan untuk beli es krim kesayanganmu.

.

Akupun segera melanjutkan langkahku dengan menahan tangis.

.

.

.

"_Ne_ Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita belanja ini?" tanya Sasori-_niisan_. Namun aku hanya diam.

"Sakura?" tanyanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan mukaku.

"Ah—eh, iya. _Ano_…. Memangnya _okaasan_ nggak memberi _list_ belanjanya sama _niisan_?"

"Oh iya ya, aku lupa,"

Kemudian Sasori-_niisan_ mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya dan membacanya.

"Aku baru sadar kalau kita disuruh belanja sebanyak ini, Sakura,"

"Coba aku lihat _list_-nya,"

Kemudian Sasori-_niisan_ memberikan _list_ belanjanya. Astaga... Banyak sekali yang harus di beli... Menyebalkan saja...

"Ya sudahlah! Maaf ya Sakura, aku jadi tidak membelikanmu es krim,"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, _niisan_... Aku sangat mengerti..." ucapku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai, Sakura!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bagi dua, biar cepat selesai?"

"Hmm... Ide bagus! Kalau begitu, kamu yang bagian sini, aku bagian sini, ya?"

"Eeeh? Kok barang-barang itu aku yang ambil sih _nii_?" protesku sambil mengembungkan pipiku.

Nyuu—

"Hehehe..." ucapnya setelah mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Iih, malah cengar-cengir tanpa dosa! Sakit tahu!" ucapku protes.

"Hahaha... _Gomen_, _gomen_. Oke, ditukar, ya. Aku yang bagian ini, kamu yang bagian itu, ya?"

"Oke!"

Kemudian aku mulai mencari. Tapi karena aku tak terlalu memperhatikan langkahku—

Duk!

"Ah, _gomenna_—_sai_. Eh, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Oh Tuhan... Kenapa aku bertemu dengannya disaat seperti ini...?

"Hn,"

"_Etto_… Sasuke-_kun_ sedang belanja ju—eh?" ucapku kaget karena sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, dia berjalan meninggalkanku. Ada apa, ya? Kenapa dia jadi seperti itu?

"Sakura, aku sudah dapat sebagian, lho!" panggil Sasori-_niisan_ dari jauh.

"Ah, _hai_! A-aku juga!" jawabku.

Oh Tuhan... Kenapa dia jadi aneh, ya?

.

.

.

Hari ini, aku berjalan seperti biasa menuju ke sekolah. Tadi malam, aku tidak bisa terlalu konsen karena memikirkan gossip itu dan memikirkan sikap Sasuke-_kun _kemarin. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba punya sifat seperti itu, ya...?

"_Ohayou_, Sakura!" panggil Ino.

"_Ohayou_, Ino,"

"_Ne_, Sak—hah… Kamu kenapa lagi hari ini? Sekarang kamu giliran disiksa _niisan_mu, hah?" tanyanya serius. Sungguh, sepertinya dia ini seperti kecanduan sinetron-sinetron yang di tipi, ya? Kenapa ucapannya dari kemarin tak pernah beres?

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino,"

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja, kau harus tersenyum dong seperti biasa! Senyum Sakura, senyum!" ucapnya ceria. Dan aku pun mencoba tersenyum. Entah seperti apa hasilnya.

"_Ohayou_, Ino, Sakura!" panggil Tenten kepadaku dan Ino.

"_Ohayou_ _gozaimashita_," lanjut Hinata.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata, Tenten!" jawab Ino.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata, Tenten," jawabku dengan senyuman—paksa.

"Oh ya, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kalian sering berangkat bareng, ya?" tanya Ino.

"Itu karena ada yang menjemputku. Ehehehe..." jawab Tenten malu-malu.

"Wah, wah, ternyata pangeran-gagah-yang-menaiki-kuda sudah membuat Tenten berbunga-bunga, ya?" ucap Ino tersenyum polos. Astaga, sepertinya dia ini memang kecanduan sinetron yang di tipi-tipi, ya?

"Se-seperti itulah! Hehe-he-he..." ucap Tenten _sweatdrop_.

"Wah gawat, sebentar lagi mau bel! Ayo cepat!" ucap Ino.

.

.

.

Istirahat siang pun tiba. Aku pun memilih makan di atap karena kebetulan _okaasan_ membuatkanku bekal lagi setelah sekian lama. Katanya sih, ini untuk balasan yang kemarin karena aku dan _niisan_ sudah rela untuk berbelanja sebanyak itu.

Krekk—

Aku membuka pintu atap perlahan-lahan. Aku pun melihat kesekelilingku dan ternyata tidak ada orang disini. Tumben sekali.

"Sakura, tolong jangan berhenti ditengah jalan," ucap Sasuke-_kun_ yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangku.

"A-ah, _gomen_, Sa—Uchiha-_kun_!" ucapku sambil berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi pintu. Dan ketika aku ingin duduk di dekat pagar, tiba-tiba—

Krekk—!

Dengan kasarnya, Sasuke-_kun_ menutup pintu atap.

"Sa—Uchiha-_kun_?"

Dan dengan kasarnya, ia menarik tanganku. Ia pun menarikku ke arah pojok atap.

"U-Uchiha-_kun_... Tanganku sakit..." rengekku.

Oke, dikacangin.

"Uchiha-_kun_..."

Dua kali dikacangin. Sekali lagi dikacangin, mungkin gue nanti bakal jadi penjual kacang baru di Konoha City ini.

"Uchiha—"

Buk! Ia pun menyudutkanku. Dengan kedua tanganku yang dipegang olehnya, aku tidak bisa bebas.

"Uchiha-_kun_, kamu ini kena—"

"Panggil namaku,"

"Uchiha-_kun_—"

"Panggil namaku!" bentaknya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Jelaskan, siapa lelaki yang bersamamu kemarin di Supermarket,"

"Lelaki itu…?" tanyaku bingung. Aku pun berfikir dan akhirnya…

"Ah, dia itu... _niisan_ku. Dia baru saja pulang kuliah dari Jerman,"

"Jangan bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong! Kemarin, saat pulang sekolah, _niisan_ku mengajakku untuk belanja karena dia juga disuruh untuk mengajakku!" ucapku mulai menangis. Entah mengapa, dia jadi mengerikan seperti ini.

Aku... takut...

"Sakura..."

"Saat aku kembali kekelas untuk mengambil tas, aku mendengar gosip kalau kamu pacaran dengan Karin-_senpai_. Di Supermarket, kamu meninggalkanku disaat aku belum selesai bicara! Dan sekarang, kamu malah membentakku! Ternyata... yang di UKS itu... benar-benar hanya mimpi, ya..."

Tak lama kemudian, ia melepas tanganku dan kemudian dia memelukku.

"Kamu... kenapa... Sasuke-_kun_..." isakku di dada bidangnya.

"_Gomen_, hari ini aku berlebihan,"

Memang berlebihan!

"Mungkin aku... cemburu, Sakura,"

Hah—eh? Cemburu?

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_...?"

"Aku benar-benar cemburu, karena disaat kita baru saja jadian, kamu malah dekat dengan lelaki lain,"

Te-ternyata...

"Maaf hari ini aku keterlaluan, Sakura..."

"Jadi... Yang di UKS itu bukan mimpi...? _Yokatta_..."

"Hn," ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap rambutku. Tak lama kemudian, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menciumku.

"_Aishiteru_, Sakura,"

"_Aishiteru_ _moo_, Sasuke-_kun_. Jadi sekarang, aku boleh memanggilmu 'Sasuke-_kun_', kan? "

"Tentu, _hime_," jawabnya lembut.

"Hachiii!" ucapku tiba-tiba bersin.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke-_kun_ melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya kepadaku.

"Kalau _fans_mu melihat ini, apa reaksinya ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku dengan senyum polos.

"Entahlah,"

"Hehe... Ayo kita makan!" ajakku.

"Suapi aku ya, Sakura-_hime_," ucapnya.

"Iya, iya... Sasuke-_ōji_..." ucapku dengan semburat tipis dipipiku.

Dan aku pun mulai menyuapinya.

.

.

.

Kring— Kring—

"_Halo, Sasori-_senpai_?_"

"Ya, halo?"

"_Aku sudah sampai bandara Konoha. Bisa jemput aku sekarang?_"

"Eh? A-apa? Baiklah, aku ganti baju dan segera menjemputmu, ya. Bisa kau tunggu dulu disitu?"

"_Ya—_"

.

.

"—_tentu saja,_"

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

Author note:

Yak, selesai juga! Akhirnya… ;w; *nangis guling-guling*

Maaf ya, Tania-_chan_, ini selesai lama sekali dari request kamu pas di ehem—ulang tahun—aku. Dan juga, kamu belum bisa tampil di chapter 1. Tapi aku janji, kamu bakal tampil di chapter 2, kok. Aku berjanji… ;w;

Untuk semuanya, terima kasih buat kalian yang bersedia ngebaca ini. Mungkin kalo aneh, bisa disampaikan via review… :3

Yak, sampai jumpa di chapter 2! :)


End file.
